Memories
by Akuma Kon
Summary: This is a one-shot I made based off of the 'Naruto gets banished after he succeeds in bringing home Sasuke' idea.


"_Get out of here! We don't welcome your kind here!"_

"_It's that brat again."_

"_Look it's that _boy_."_

"_Isn't he the one that… you know?"_

"_What's he doing there? We don't need his kind becoming a shinobi."_

XxXxX

Thoughts ran through Naruto's head as he packed his bag. After a double check of his equipment he flipped the lights off and shut the door on his way out.

Flash Back

A cold, shivering Naruto hid on the ledge outside of the window of the Hokage's office. He was wearing a pair of orange shorts with a matching vest, and he had on a blue tee shirt underneath. He wore green wristbands and blue shinobi shoes. These were the only clothes that he owned at the time. And, unfortunately for him, it was the middle of winter.

"You can't be serious hokage-sama!" an angry villager yelled. "If you let _him _into the academy, who knows what he might do!" There were many more villagers in the office, all of them shouting similar things at the old man.

"Enough!" Hiruzen roared, unleashing massive amounts of killer intent and pounding a fist on his desk as he abruptly stood. Naruto shivered, but not from the cold. "Naruto deserves this more than anyone, and I will damned if I let fools like you tell me who I can and cannot let join _MY _shinobi force! Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes Hokage-sama!" one of the villagers stuttered in fear.

"Now that we're clear," the hokage said in a dark tone, "get the hell out of my office!" when the villagers were gone the old man slouched in his chair. "You can come in here Naruto."

The young blonde boy climbed into the office through the window. "Thank you, Jiji."

"Naruto?" the Hokage asked. "What are you wearing? Don't you realize that it's the middle of winter?"

"This is all I have," Naruto said in a quiet voice. He stiffened as Hiruzen let off even more killer intent.

"I'm sorry Naruto. We're going to go get you some clothes," Hiruzen said with a smile, instantly brightening the young boys face with emotion.

Flash Back End

XxXxX

"_It seems he's the only one that didn't graduate."_

"_Good thing, too. Can you imagine if he were to be a shinobi?"_

"_I'd feel sorry for whoever had him on their team."_

"_At least this way he can't corrupt anyone."_

XxXxX

Naruto stopped at Ichiraku Ramen for a bite to eat. He set his bag down next to his stool as he ordered his meal.

Flash Back

"Mizuki did?" a random jounin asked.

"Yes," Hiruzen said, rubbing his temples. "Mizuki had tricked Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll. Naruto is entirely innocent for the most part. And yes, he did learn a B-rank kinjutsu from the scroll."

"All the more reason for him not to join the shinobi ranks! He really is a dem-" the jounin was cut off as a kunai lodged itself in his throat, drawing the gaze of all of the shinobi in the room.

"Does anyone else want to break my law?" Hiruzen asked dangerously, another kunai dancing in his hand. The shinobi quickly shook their head. "Very well then, Uzumaki Naruto will join the shinobi ranks. Dismissed!"

The ninja quickly cleared from Hiruzen's office, a couple even stopping to pick up the body of their deceased comrade. Naruto sat up from his cot hidden behind the Hokage's desk.

"I'm sorry Jiji. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have to deal with those kinds of people," the twelve year old said.

"Naruto, if it wasn't for you, I don't think that I would have lasted this long," Hiruzen said warmly. "You're like a grandson to me, and I would choose you over the villagers any day.

"Thank you Jiji," Naruto said with a faint smile as he sank back to his cot. He was asleep within moments.

Flash Back End

XxXxX

"_Did you hear? Team 7's mission was actually an A-rank mission. They faced the missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza!"_

"_No way!"_

"_No, really! And they all came back successful with only minor scrapes and scratches."_

"_It was probably the Uchiha who helped the most."_

"_No, according to the mission report is was Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_That boy? I don't believe it."_

XxXxX

Naruto paid for his meal and left. He shouldered his bag and followed the trail to the top of the Hokage monument. The sight of the village from the Yondaime's head was, in his opinion, absolutely breathtaking.

Flash Back

"Good work all of you. Team 7 dismissed," Hiruzen said. "Naruto, stay for a moment."

Naruto stayed behind, getting glances from both of his teammates. His sensei hadn't left yet either. When the door shut, Naruto turned towards the Hokage.

"Is it still contained?" Hiruzen asked vaguely.

"It hasn't broken yet," Naruto said, getting nods from both of the older men.

"That's good. Now, Kakashi did not include _that _in the mission report. If it is okay with you, I would like to post this with the rest of the missions that are available to the public," Hiruzen said.

Naruto nodded. "I don't mind."

"Good, I'll see you later then Naruto," Hiruzen waved. Naruto headed towards the door. "And Naruto, if it does try anything, you'll let us know."

Naruto nodded in affirmation of the order as he shut the door behind him.

Flash Back End

XxXxX

"_Naruto managed to make it to the finals of the chuunin exams."_

"_What?"_

"_He has to fight Hyuuga Neji."_

"_Maybe there's more to him than we thought._

"_I hope he does well."_

"_He does work hard. Maybe he won't lose too badly."_

XxXxX

Naruto sighed as he took a seat on the head of the Yondaime. Even without the view, this place always made him feel more relaxed. He stretched and pulled out a bottle of water.

Flash Back

"Naruto," Kiba said, "I don't know how you managed to beat me, but I will be wanting a rematch after all this is over."

"You got it Kiba," Naruto grinned.

"Still, I can't help feeling angry at what Neji did to Hinata," Kiba said, a slight feeling of anger and helplessness feeling the air around him.

"I will make Neji pay!" Naruto swore.

"I have a feeling you will," Kiba said. "Well, I'm going to go see Hinata. Kurenai-sensei said that she was well enough to receive visitors."

"Later, Kiba! Tell Hinata I said hi!"

"Train hard so you can kick Neji's ass for the both of us!" Kiba called as he ran off.

"Will do!" The blonde yelled before turning down the road. "Now where is that old pervert hiding this time?"

XxXxX

"_I can't believe that Naruto beat Neji!"_

"_I know! And he managed to save everyone from that giant sand demon."_

"_Nuh-uh. I heard that was the Uchiha._

"_No it was Naruto. The Suna jinchuuriki even admitted it himself."_

"_I just hope he's not too upset. The Hokage was like a grandfather to him."_

XxXxX

Naruto stood with a yawn. He stretched a few muscles from sitting in place so long. Seeing the time he started to make his way down the monument.

Flash Back

"Uzumaki Naruto," Nara Shikaku said. "Due to your heroic actions in times of war, and your prowess in the chuunin exams, you are hereby promoted to chuunin."

"Thank you, jounin commander Shikaku," Naruto said sullenly.

"I know it must be hard for you now that the Hokage is gone," Shikaku said. "But I know that you will honor his memory and do the best that you can. He would be proud of you."

"Thank you, Shikaku," Naruto said a little bit warmly with a wan smile.

"Now off you go," Shikaku said. "I have to find a way to deal with all of this troublesome paperwork."

"Okay," Naruto said as he left the office. Outside he ran into Shikamaru, who was wearing a vest of his own.

"You too, huh?" Shikamaru asked. "Troublesome."

XxXxX

"_I still can't believe that Naruto is the one who brought Tsunade-sama back to the village."_

"_I'm actually surprised he convinced her to become Hokage. I mean, that's his dream after all."_

"_Uchiha Sasuke has left the village!"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_I don't know, but they've sent Naruto and some others to get him back."_

"_I hope he'll be okay."_

"_I hope he takes the Uchiha down a couple of pegs. Goodness knows he needs it."_

XxXxX

Naruto had reached the bottom of the cliff. He proceeded to the main road out of the village. He wasn't surprised to see the massive crowd waiting at the gate.

Flash Back

"Uzumaki Naruto," Shimura Danzo, head councilor of Konoha addressed the blonde boy, "due to your actions against Uchiha Sasuke, you are banished from Konoha. You will leave in three days time, escorted by ANBU. If you attempt to leave before the set time, you will be sought out and executed. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Naruto barely managed to spit out. He was wrapped in bandages from where he was still unhealed from his battle with Sasuke.

"Very well. You shall spend the next three days setting your affairs in order," Danzo stated. "We will see you at the south gate in three days time."

Flash Back End

XxXxX

Naruto kept his head lowered as he pushed through the crowd. He didn't want to look anyone of these people in the eye. He felt as if the entire village had betrayed him. He stopped moving roughly fifty feet from the crowd. His position from the gate was roughly three times as much.

Danzo walked forward from his position underneath the massive frame of the gate. "Is there anyone who would like to say a few final words to Uzumaki before he leaves our village forever?"

"I will," a strained voice called from the crowd. The people parted to allow a beaten Sasuke to approach Naruto. The Uchiha's left arm was broken and hung in a sling. Under his right arm was a crutch that he used to help him walk as his right leg was also heavily injured. The entirety of the left side of his face was swollen and he was mostly wrapped in bandages. It took him several minutes to come to stand before Naruto, positioning himself between Naruto and the gate. "I won't let you leave," he whispered to Naruto before turning to the council. He raised his voice so that the councilors would hear him. "I Uchiha Sasuke will not let you ruin the life of the one person who saved mine!"

There was a flash of red and pink before Naruto's other teammate was standing before him as well. "Teammates stick together," Sakura said over her shoulder. "I, Haruno Sakura, will not abandon my teammate!"

Suddenly their sensei was standing in front of them. "I, Hatake Kakashi will not leave my student to torment and death!"

Before he knew it, the entire group of the Konoha genin, and those of the former group who had made the promotion to chuunin, was standing between Naruto and the council. They all looked over their shoulders with a smile.

"We're not going to leave you out to hang buddy," Kiba said from somewhere underneath all the bandages he was wrapped in.

"Naruto-kun! We won't let the council dampen your flames of youth!" Lee said with a good guy pose.

"W-we won't let them take you away," Hinata said with determination in her voice.

"You're annoying, but you're one of us," Ino said.

"You were one of my first friends," Chouji said, breathing heavily from his exertions. He still had not recovered from his fight with Jirobo. "It's time for me to return the favor."

"You healed the breach in my family," Neji said, holding his chest where he was pierced with an arrow. "I will show you my gratitude for that."

"It would be too troublesome without you here," Shikamaru smirked.

"It's nice to have someone who can spar with me," Tenten said.

"You are our comrade, it would be foolish to leave you," Shino said.

"ANBU!" Danzo called out.

Three teams of the masked and armored ninja appeared in front of the crowd. They drew their weapons, staring coldly into the crowd.

A burst of sand revealed Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro between Naruto's defenders and ANBU. They were all in a combat positions.

"I will not allow your village to make this decision against you Uzumaki," Gaara said in a monotone.

"You gave us our brother," Temari said. "We'll give you your village."

"This is just us returning the favor," Kankuro grinned.

"Naruto is part of this village," one of the villagers yelled from behind the ninja lines as he made his way to the forefront. "He's a hero amongst us!"

"If he leaves, the so do I!" another voice called.

"Me too!"

"And me!"

"Me as well!"

"Don't forget me!"

As each villager, civilian or otherwise, spoke up, they joined the group that stood between Naruto and the council. Soon, every single villager and shinobi that wasn't on the council was standing between Naruto and the council as a sea of living beings.

"Traitors," Danzo spat. "ANBU, kill them all!"

"ANBU, arrest Danzo and the council!" a strong female voice called. Tsunade jumped from the top of a building to stand in front of the gathering that was protecting Naruto, preventing his banishment. "They have committed a crime against my shinobi, and they will suffer the consequences!"

Danzo blinked with his one good eye before the ANBU had knocked him and his cohorts unconscious. The elite ninja picked up the prone forms and took off for the Konoha Village prison.

The crowd turned to look at Naruto. A single villager walked up to Naruto. "Naruto-sama, I want to say that I'm sorry." The mad sank to his knees before he leaned forward, bowing at Naruto's feet. "I will accept any punishment you see fit to give me."

"I, too, would like to apologize," another villager said as he too bowed to Naruto.

The villager started to drop into a bowing position. "Please forgive us. All of us."

Only Naruto's closest friends were still standing, looking at Naruto with smiles. Naruto looked at the man.

"I… no, we all beg your forgiveness Naruto-sama," the woman, the first villager, said.

A single tear rolled off of Naruto's cheek and fell to the ground as he let out a real smile.


End file.
